Always There For Dudley
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets) Help comes from an unexpected friend when Dudley is stressed and both Deadly and Piggy help calm him down
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So as you know, I have been enjoying the new Muppet show and I really like Dudley and Piggy but this was inspired by something we came up with in our drama group a safe word to use when we're being pushed too far, or upset so I imagined what Dudley's safe word would be which inspired this.

Then I remembered Deadly, his mischievous alter ego that he had been on Tne old show and one thing led to another in my head since to Dudley, Deadly had always been there for him way before Puggy became part of his world, so him being there when Dudley is stressed and uses his safe word which is like calling to him, he appears.

So in this story, after being stressed Dudley uses his safe word to call to Deadly for help but he learns that Piggy can also help too

I hope peopke enjoy

* * *

It was night time in his living quarters but Dudley coukdn't sleep because he was very stressed out because Kermit was demanding too much of him and he felt overwhelmed taking deep breaths but then he remembered what they did on his drama group when they were upset, or uncomfortable, using a safe word which indicated they needed help.

But he had created his own safe word that was special to him, that the otjers didn't know

"Deadly, Deadly." Dudley said softly to himself.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder like when he was little looking up into the eyes of his alter ego Deadly guessing he knew he needed him plus Deadly looked concerned than mischievous knowing Dudley needed him.

"Ssh everything's going to be okay Dudley, I promise but Kermit had no right to push you this far to the point where you had to use your special word." Deadly said removing his top hat revealing horns like Dudley' sensed upset feelings, and fear.

Deadly knew Dudley had been like this when he was little but he was always there to make him feel better, to scare away what frightened him but right now he needed comfort seeing Dudley on the couch wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

* * *

"Your hugs are just as good, as I remember but it's like we both became good boys." Dudley said making Deadly taken aback by what just was said but Kermit maybe Getying back together made Dudley frown.

Unknown to them, Piggy was there and listening knowing Dudley needed her seeing him drinking tea seeing Deadly there but he was being nicer entering.

"Is Dud okay, is something wrong?" she asked.

"He just had a bad day and he gets upset easily, so he called to me usingbhis safe word which he only says when upset or if somebody pushes him too far like Kermit but I coukd use your help.

You two are good friends, so you have to promise me to look out for him too as he really cares about you more than you ever knew." Deadly said seeing her nod.

"I can do it, since he's my true friend but I can help him." Piggy said seeing Deadly smile which was rare but cute.

"Look who showed up, dear boy." he said to Dudley seeing Puggy which surprised him wondering why she was here.

"I was worried for you, especially when Deadly was here but things will be okay plus Deadly told me." Piggy said to him hearing Dudleynyawn which was a good sign

"He should be fine in your hands Piggy, but one more thing before I go." Deadly said kissing Dudley's forehead so nothing woukd trouble him while he slept

"You're going, aren't you?" Dudley asked softly seeing Deadly nod

"Yes, as you'll be fine now but I'm not gone and there when you need me plus Piggy can help so sleep as it will do you good my boy." Deadly said but Dudley was trying to fight sleep feeling his eyes heavy passing out.

"He'll be fine, but he needs you as well as me." Deadly said to Piggy disappearing before she turned around like the phantom he was seeing Dudley asleep snoring which was cute Fibding a blanket which she wrapped around him.

She tnen kissed his cheek seeing a grin on his face on sleep knowing he would be better after he woke.

Later the next day at the studio, Piggy hoped Dudley was okay after last night wondering why Deadly was being nicer to her friend but feeling somebody wrap their arms around her seeing Dudley and he seemed more happier than last night.

"That's good you're better but how did Deadly haveca change of heart?" Piggy said.

"Like me he had more growing up to do bit he helps me, when I needed it like last night after I called out to him." Dudley told her while brushing her hair

"That's good, but I'm also here for you too since you're there when I needed it so I'm here for you." Piggy said hearing it was almost show time making Dudley smirk since he had sweet dreams last night unaware Deadly was there smirking.

"That's my boy, and I'll be there when you need me." he told Dudley seeing him nod seeing him disappear but not for good so a grin crossed Dudley's face


	2. Helping Him Get Better

"Ugh my throat really hurts and my chest hurts, but I can't tell Piggy because I don't want her to freak or worry about me." Dudley told himself coughing a lot as he was in Piggy's dressing room.

It was a few nights later after Deadly had helped him calm down after being stressed but his chest had been sore but hiding it unaware Deadly was aware of this because he wanted to keep him safe and calm him when scared.

"My dear boy, you're not well!" Deadly said wearing his top hat but dressed like a doctor knowing how doctors made Dudley anxious when hurt or sick.

"My chest really hurts Deadly, but I can't let Piggy know!" Dudley said coughing a lot making Deadly worry knowing Dudley's chest was stuffed up like a cold where your nose was stuffed up giving him an idea."Poor

He spied Dudley's Mad a Hatter pkush telling Dudley to point to where it hurt seeing Dudley point. To the chest sleepy making Deadly nod knowing he needed help knowing Piggy could help going to get her after putting his cloak around Dudley like a blanket.

He hoped that Dudley would get better because he cared about him plus Piggy was the only one that Dudley had told about him seeing Piggy with Kermit knowing he had to do mischief so he could talk to her.

* * *

"Poor Dud, having a chest bug as he didn't tell me or even you and you're like his friend!" Piggy said after Deadly explained because he had caused some mischief to scare Kermit out of the room.

She smirked seeing Dudley asleep snuggling his Mad Hatter plush while covered in Deadly's cloak making Deadly nod.

"He needs to see the doc, since he's dosed up pretty bad." Piggy said making Deadly agree humming the Unbirthday song seeing Dudley begin to stir feeling terrible and coughing like crazy but whimpering which made Piggy worry.

"Somebody really needs fixed up, from what Deadly told me plus I can hear it in your voice." Piggy said seeing Dudley nod as they were leaving the studio

The doctor nodded agreeing that Dudley had a chest infection but before he could prescribe medicine, Dudley needed to have Tne nebuliser to open up his lung a little

"I know it's to help, but I'm scared." Dudley said softly that only Deadly could hear as he and Piggy were there hearing him breathe in the steam while wearing the mask.

"I know, but we care about you and we need you better Dud." Deadly said as Piggy nodded hearing Deadly sing the unbirthday song knowing Dudley loved that song and Alice in Wonderland.

After leaving Tne doctor and going to Tne drug store, they had to get back to Tne studio making Deadly nod as they got Dudley to lie down as Deadly saw Piggy put a blanket around him seeing Gloria Stefan look worried since she was imprinted with Dudley.

"I need to get ready, but I can do it without Dudley since he neds to rest." Piggy said putting on her black dress making Deadly smile.

"I can take care of Dudley, like when he was little and sick." Deadly told her.

She left her dressing room but Deadly was reading to Dudley seeing a smile on his face because he was reading Alice in Wonderland which had been their favourite childhood book and their Mom had read it to them as kids.

He saw Gloria Stefan there knowing it was Dudley's pet of sorts so didn't mind the penguin being there getting an idea finding a tea set knowing a tea party would help Dudley feel better seeing him sit up feeling whiny and dosed up.

"Awe dear boy, you're sick but I am trying to cheer you up along with Piggy because you have a sore chest." Deadly told him as he was pouring tea in tea cups plus had made treats appear making Dudley smirk because it was like a Wonderland tea party.

Piggy could hear Deadly sing which was like Dudley entering seeing a tea party but saw Dudley in pyjamas wearing a top hat like Deadly's which was cute

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne stories as this was a thought that came into my mind, imagining how Deadly takes care of a sick Dudley

In this one, Dudley has a chest bug so Deadly along with Piggy help him put


	3. Taking Care Of A Tummy Ache

**A/N**

 **Here's more because I felt like writing more Pkus I love the brother like relationship Dudley and Deadly have plus I was having Tnem on my mind.**

 **In this one, Dudley gets a tummy ache from too much tea but Deadly helps**

* * *

"Mmm, scones and afternoon tea are good but it is likes tea party." Dudley said as he and Piggy were at afternoon tea but it made him think of a certain top hat wearing goblin seeing him there while Piggy had went to the bathroom pouring himself tea as Dudley chuckled.

"He dropped in for some tea, you know?" Dudley told Piggy after she asked, why Deadly was here underdtanding that both of them loved tea.

"Yes, my dear boy just like you do plus I was feeling lonely you know?" Deadly said drinking tea fingering the tea cosy making Piggy smirk because it was cute.

"I never knew that, but at least Dudley keeps you company." Piggy said as he nodded but he saw Dudley sleepy guessing all that tea had made him sleepy, which was cute.

Later, Dudley was in his living quarters but on the couch seeing Deadly there smirking unaware he had passed out but there was a hot water bottle on his tummy which felt nice.

"Oh good, you're awake as we were worried about you because you had too much tea so you had a tummy ache but it is fine." Deadly said to him holding a crystal

"Relax dear boy, I'm not going anywhere you know that." Deadly said making Dudley smile because he knew this was true

"It's like the hot water bottle is a me cosy you know?" Dudley said making Deadly smile because that was so sweet and innocent like always.

"That is true, little brother-" Deadly said stopping himself.

Dudley understood because he thought of them as twin brothers, but Deadly was biting his tongue making Dudley understand.

"I always imagined us being brothers you know?" Dudley said making Deadly surprised since he was here to stay, after what Dudley had wished.

"I like the sound of that, Dudley you know?" Deadly to,d him as they were hanging out but Dudley was sleepy lying on his side which was cute, making him protective of him

He just let him sleep since he had a bad tummy ache from afternoon tea making himself some juice humming gently to himself and tidying up a little which Dudley would appreciate when he woke up.

Later, Dudley woke up feeling a little better seeing Deadly there licking jelly off his fingertip as he had made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for himself, since he hadn't eaten too much at afternoon tea so was hungry.

"Hehe, somebody wanted a snack eh?" Dudley said as Deadly nodded.

He was hearing music guessing the Mayhem were playing but Dudley chuckled seeing Deadly jump a little.

"You'll get used to it, trust me." Dudley told him seeing him nod because he was getting used to being here

.


	4. Getting His Tonsils Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more but I felt like writing more of these stories about Dudley but also Deadly**

 **In this one, Poir sweet Dudley has to get his tonsils out which is scary but Deadly and Piggy help him feel better plus Piggy reminds Dudley of when she was in hospital because of her broken leg.**

* * *

Deadly was worried because Dudley was coughing a lot and thought he was sick or had another chest bug but it was his tonsils, as this happened a lot making Deadly sigh plus it was pretty late, seeing his brother go get into pyjamas and Chesire Cat slipper socks.

"Are you alright, because you have been coughing all day and not speaking so much oh no you didn't lose your vouce did you?" Deadly asked scared seeing Dudley shake his head writing on a piece of paper.

"Ohhh it's your tonsils but why didn't you tell Piggling?" Deadly asked making Dudley blush.

"I don't want to scare her, she depends on me." Dudley said softly drinking water which was helping plus he was becoming sleepy because of his tonsils so was lying down in his couch bed as Deadly put on the night light knowing Dudley slept with one.

* * *

Piggy was surprised hearing that Dudley had a sore throat which she could hear plus knew he needed the doctor right away, seeing Deadly take him hoping he would be okay.

"I'll text, if it is serious but it's scary hearing him like this you know?" Deadly said to her before leaving with Dudley making Piggy nod.

Deadly watched as the doctor was examining his brotner's throat hoping it was just a sore throat but by the frown on the doctor's face, it was worse.

"Jis tonsils need to come out, which is normal but it'll be okay." Tne doctor said making both Dudley and Deadly scared but going back to the studio since the operation or procedure was tomorrow.

Piggy was anxious to hear what the doctor had said, but her eyes widened hearing Dudley's tonsils had to get removed guessing both goblin males were Piggy scared.

"Yes, as it means us spending the night apart and Dudley is not happy about being in hospital since his drama group have a performance this week." Deadly said.

Piggy saw there was fear all over Dudley's face just like hers, when she'd broken her leg and had to get an operation but she needed to help him.

"Can I have a few moments alone, with Dudley?" Piggy asked seeing him nod leaving.

"Remember when I broke my leg and I had to get an operation but I was frightened?" Piggy said seeing Dudley nod.

"Yes, I remember." Dudley told her coughing.

"Why're you afraid, as having your tonsi,s in makes you sick, and ruin things?" Piggy adked.

"I might lose my vouce forever, and not be able to talk or sing." Dudley said coughing making her understand cuddling

"That will never happen, as you are too special plus while recovering, you can have ice cream." she said making a small smile cross his face.

Deadly smiled joining them but was seeing his brother happier wondering what Piggy had told Dudley seeing him happier while getting ready to go.

"I am kind of worried, for you but you'll feel better after it even though your throat might be sore after Tne surgery." Deadly said hugging Dudley gently.

Dudley loved his brotner's hugs and was feeling calm already leaving the studio making Kermit curious.

That night, Deadly was in the waiting room waiting for Dudley since his operation would be first thing in the morning so wanted to be there when Dudley woke up but had made him something.

He was seeing it was early evening, seeing Piggy here with flowers but also ice cream making Deadly smile because he knew that Dudley was scared but it would be okay, just tonight would be rough for him.

Later that night, Deadly was keeping an eye on Dudley because he was scared plus the doctor explaining the surgery had freaked Dudley out

"Hey it's okay, you want some ice cream?" Deadly said seeing him nod as t"The hey were using spoons digging in loving it.

"The surgery will be a piece of cake, dear boy and then you'll be back at the studio in no time." Deadly told him kissing his head so that nothing would trouble his sleep.

That morning Piggy had shown up at the hospital for when Dudley woke up but Deadly nodded because he cared about Dudley seeing she had made a card which the others had signed, making Deadly smile.

"Did they take him in yet?" she asked seeing Deadly nod making her understand knowing while Dudley was recovering, they could hang out.

Deadly sighed but knew his brother liked Piggy so was fine with them hanging out but hoped his dear boy was okay plus he'd gotten him Chesire Cat slippers to wear going home later plus woukd think of fun things they coukd do while Dudley was recovering.

"That is a good idea, as he needs to recover after the surgery." Piggy told him

Deadly nodded but later saw his dear boy in the hospital bed after his surgery but he looked adorable sleeping, as the stuff that made him go to sleep during the surgery, as the doctor said it was beginning to wear off, giving Deadly an idea.

He started singing In A World Of My Own since Je and his brother loved Alice in Wonderland plus were looking forward to Alice Tnrough The Looking Glass so saw Dudley was beginning to stir smiling a little.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said softly because his throat hurt.

"Aw, somebody needs to rest up since he just had surgery." Deadly heard Piggy say making Dudley smile.


End file.
